


В обмене болью правды торжество

by secretlytodream, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance, Suicide attempt mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/secretlytodream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин дает Сэму что-то, сделанное своими руками. Сэм дает Дину что-то, что он долгое время хранил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В обмене болью правды торжество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in this change sought our bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34644) by de_nugis. 



> Название взято из стихотворения Филипа Сидни, перевод Аллы Шараповой.  
> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Сэм вел школьный дневник, каждый год. Первый он завел в одиннадцать, а последний сгорел в Пало Альто. Ему нравилось планировать с конца, с даты сдачи проекта, расставляя цели на каждой стадии, выделяя части, отсчитывая процесс до завершения задания.

В старшей школе Сэм старался быть точным, придумывал приблизительные алгоритмы расчета того, на сколько останется в той или иной школе. Нужно было учитывать сложность охоты, когда придет последняя партия кредиток, время года. Каждый год, между октябрем и ноябрем, отец всегда будто с ума сходил: целую неделю сидел над картами, графиками, рассыпающимися книгами, а потом, в одно утро, просто уезжал и возвращался только несколько дней спустя, всегда побежденный, ссутуленный, вялый. Почти весь ноябрь Сэм проводил в одном месте, а потом отец всегда находил новую случайную охоту, и они двигались дальше.

Никто не считал Сэма мастером откладывания дел. Он сдавал работы за несколько недель, правда, потом так никогда не получал их назад. Письмо из Стэнфорда он три месяца носил с собой перед тем, как все-таки поднес спичку к этому фитилю. А маленький, но тяжелый амулет он таскал в кармане столько, что несколько пар джинсов успели превратиться из новых и жестких в старые и потрепанные, а на правом бедре образовалась светлая потертость, там, где маленькие рожки цепляли ткань. Без этого едва заметного дискомфорта он чувствует себя голым, будто забыл надеть очки.

— Он хорошо спал? — спрашивает Сэм дежурную медсестру на этаже Дина.

— Как ребенок, дорогой, — отвечает она. 

Значит, Дин притворялся, когда она пришла проверять. Сэм надеется, что Дину не становится хуже. Разные твари любят бродить по больницам, твари, которых словно притягивает к отчаянию или сумеркам между жизнью и смертью. Или просто к умирающей плоти. Снова заняться охотой, когда у тебя два треснувших позвонка и сломана нога — именно то, что сделал бы Дин.

Дин уже не спит, сидит возле окна в коляске так, что ему не надо поворачивать голову в шейном корсете, чтобы смотреть на улицу. Он засунул карандаш под гипс на ноге, чтобы почесать кожу, и издает просто оргазмические звуки удовольствия.

— Прекрати, — просит Сэм, забирая у него карандаш.

— Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив, — отвечает Дин.

— Я разыщу твое удовольствие, — соглашается Сэм, — посолю и сожгу его.

Он просовывает палец под край гипса, чешет, потом проводит рукой по бедру Дина, накрывает ладонью его член под тонкой тканью больничных штанов. Дин довольно вздыхает. В коридоре слышен скрип резиновой обуви, и Сэм быстро убирает руку.

— Они еще не передумали отпустить тебя домой на следующей неделе? — спрашивает он. Дину еще долго выздоравливать и проходить физиотерапию. А еще будет очень много осторожного секса. Осторожный секс уж точно лучше, чем отсутствие секса вообще.

— Доктор Гупта так говорит, — отвечает Дин. — Готов перехватить эстафету обтирания губкой? — Дин двигает бровями.

— М-м-м, — мычит Сэм. Он наклоняется за поцелуем, берет лицо Дина в руки, чтобы добавить устойчивости. Дин не может приподнять голову, но зато он просто охрененно двигает языком. Когда Сэм отстраняется, то дышит быстрее.

— Надо на работу, — произносит он. — Кому-то надо нас содержать, пока ты торчишь тут.

— Погоди секунду, — останавливает его Дин. — Хочу кое-что тебе дать, — он подкатывает коляску к тумбочке, достает нечто розовое и передает Сэму. Это сердце, сложенное из бумаги.

— Ты сделал мне валентинку? — спрашивает Сэм. Наверное, ему надо быть благодарным, что Дин не поехал на коляске в морг, чтобы достать настоящее сердце.

— Пробрался вчера ночью в игровую в педиатрическом отделении, — отвечает Дин.

— Ого, Дин, это… — жутковато, на самом деле. Но Дин смотрит на розовое сердце в руках Сэма и даже не скрывает гордости. «СЭММИ» написано прямо на засохшем клее с блестками. Наклеены картинки пирога, нарисована маленькая фигурка Сэма, которая трахает фигурку Дина прямо на кухонном столе. Хочется отдельно отметить криво нарисованную сковородку на плите, с которой валит черный дым. А еще жирную каплю клея с блестками на конце палки, обозначающей, по идее, невероятно огромный член Дина.

Сэм совсем не тронут. Может, это ему блестки в глаз попали, вот и все.

— А я тебе ничего не принес, — признается он. Надо было хотя бы какой-нибудь сироп притащить, который Дин возненавидел бы. Дин уже открыл рот сказать, что все хорошо, ему ничего не нужно взамен того, что он вскрыл больничные замки, сидя в кресле-коляске, чтобы нарисовать порнуху с Сэмом. Ну, или за остальное.

— Погоди, — говорит Сэм. Он лезет рукой в карман, касается пальцами теплого металла, запутавшегося в кожаном шнурке. Достает амулет, кладет Дину в руку. — Вот.

Дин таращится на амулет.

— Сэм, — произносит он, проводя пальцем по маленькому бронзовому лицу, — ты где его взял? — голос у него ровный, абсолютно без эмоций. У Сэма сердце в груди пропускает удар.

— Он… он был у меня все это время, — признается Сэм.

Одиннадцать лет, если не считать то время, что он лежал в ящике стола у Кэмпбэллов. «Бесполезный чертов артефакт. Не работает он. Какая разница, можно и выбросить», — сказал Сэм тогда Кристиану, и тот бросил амулет в стол с остальным мусором. Три года спустя Сэм поехал на базу специально, чтобы забрать его, потратил день на дорогу туда и день — обратно. Бегство? Отчаянная молитва? Он не знал. Он помчался, оставив Дина в коме на больничной кровати. Одна, три, четыре сотни миль позади. Алкоголь и таблетки. Врачи сказали, что он может проснуться. Может. Все это время на пассажирском сидении ехал Люцифер, ни на минуту не затыкаясь.

Может, сработало. Дин проснулся. Но Сэм не отдал ему амулет. Не в тот момент. Он был просто ослеплен бешенством. Поэтому Сэм прятал у себя амулет до сих пор. Пока какой-то подросток, сидя за рулем пикапа, попутно набирая смс, практически сделал то, что не удалось ни Лилит, ни левиафанам, ни даже алкоголю и отчаянию. Он чуть не забрал у него Дина.

Дин сжимает кулак с амулетом.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он. — Спасибо, Сэмми, — голос хрипит, Дин откашливается. — Конечно, время ты выбрал идеальное, чтобы его вернуть, как раз когда у меня на шее гипсовый воротник, — добавляет он. — Вот просто чтобы показать, что у тебя подарок лучше, чем мое нарисованное собственными руками порно на сердце.

«А ты вытащил меня из Клетки. Ты подарил мне дом. Ты перестал пить. Ты перестал охотиться. Ты не погиб».

Дин часто отказывается даже думать о чем-то менее значимом, чем его жизнь. Но когда Сэм попросил, он решил понизить планку, разбил свою жизнь на ежедневные действия, сделал что-то вроде огромного планера на всю жизнь — дни, месяцы, целые годы, — пока он будет рядом с Сэмом. Тот отказывается от таких больших возмездий, от сияния славы. Он непреклонен в этом решении. А вот сердца, вырезанные из бумаги с нарисованным на них порно, Сэм с радостью примет.

— Чувак, — начинает он. — Ты мне блестки подарил. Нарисовал член с блестками. Думаю, ты победил.

Дин смотрит на открытку.

— Дай-ка на секунду, — просит он.

Сэм передает сердце Дину, и тот достает карандаш, который Сэм положил в карман рубашки, прикладывает бумагу к стене на уровне глаз. Несколькими кривыми линиями он изображает шнурок вокруг своей шеи и большой амулет как раз там, где должно быть его нарисованное сердце.


End file.
